Untitled
by RawrPieCarrotCake
Summary: Im Not Very Good At Summaries So Here I GoA slight course of events gives Tamaki a certain time limit to realise what Haruhi  means to him and confess to her. but of course things are never simple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; So as promised here is my new ouran fic since i deleted my old one. No this one wont be deleted or that and if you have any questions regarding my old one please feel free to ask.

* * *

_The Wilted Flowers That I Gave_

_Were Not As Nice As Your Bouquet_

_All The Lyrics That I Wrote_

_Not As Smart As The Words You Spoke_

_The Starlight Above My Hometown_

_Aint As Bright As The Star I've Found_

_Every Drawing That I Drew_

_Was Never Ever As Cute As You_

_Serious As A Heart Attack_

_Im Looking In My Almanac_

_I Gotta Find Out All The Things_

_And Find Out Where She Got Her Wings_

_Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn_

_I Feel Like I Will Never Learn_

_How Can I Check Lost And Found_

_When Im Too Busy Getting Down._

_HelloGoodbye; Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn_

* * *

Tamaki strolled down the halls of Ouran High with his hands placed in his trousers pockets. He was whistling a tune he had stuck in his head for a while now, of course that wasn't the only thing stuck in his head. Thoughts of the Host Club and how it had came to an end were going through his mind as well.

It had been the night of the cultural festival when everyone had found out Haruhi was in fact a girl. This, as expected, caused slight problems among the females of Ouran High. They weren't too happy about being fooled into believing that their beloved Haruhi Fujioka was in fact a female herself. One of Haruhi's regulars had burst into tears saying that she'd turn lesbian to be with Haruhi, of course Haruhi was then forced to leave the Host Club and became even more well known across the school, much to her disliking. Guys were hitting on her and girls were talking about her behind her back and of course, this had bugged Tamaki. Then Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai graduated so that was the Host Club down to four members. So the remaining four members had decided there was no point in continuing the host club. Not only had they lost fund's thanks to Haruhi having to leave but Mori-Sempai and Hunny-Sempai leaving not soon after had caused a major downfall, much to the displeasure of Kyoya.

So here Tamaki was walking to the room that had once been the home of the famous Host Club. Upon reaching his mark he walked into the room and sat on one the sofa's that surrounded the room and sighed. The Host Club had been more than just a club to him, it had been his life, his purpose.

* * *

Tamaki lifted his head towards the door when he seen Kyoya enter the room. ¨Had nothing better to do?¨ Kyoya asked as he sat down beside his best friend. School had ended and it had become a routine for Tamaki to walk to the third music room that he hadn't even noticed what he had done till he had reached the door.

¨Kyoya, we should plan some other kind of club for after school.¨ He said thoughtfully,. Kyoya shook his head. ¨Why not?¨

¨The down fall of the Host Club has why not. Not only do we need funds for such things we also need trust from our customers, and sadly, we won't have that.¨ Tamaki sighed and slowly nodded his head. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when they heard the door open once again. Both of them tilted their heads slightly to see who was strolling into the room this time.

I think it was fair to say it shocked them to see the petite girl walk through the door. She walked over to the sofa and sat in between the two boys. ¨Haruhi?¨ Tamaki asked with a slight questioning in his voice.

Haruhi sighed and began to fidget with her skirt. She had taken to where girls clothes since everyone had found out her secret and of course since she was a commoner she wasn't forced to wear the proper school uniform. Today she had chosen to wear a white skirt that hugged her hips, a white tank top and to finish it off a pair of white boots. ¨I needed a quiet place to study.¨ she said as she pulled her bag filled with books up to her lap. ¨I didn't expect you two to be here.¨

¨We won't be any problems.¨ Kyoya said as he flipped open his laptop and started it up. ¨I actually came here thinking it was going to be quiet enough to do some finical issues for my company.¨ Kyoya had bought over his fathers company and although he put his father back in charge he still did all the finical work for him.

¨Am I the only person that came here because I missed this place?¨ Tamaki asked his two companions. They both nodded and he let out a small sigh. ¨I see.¨

Kyoya suddenly stood up and snapped his laptop closed. ¨I have somewhere to be.¨ He said as he quickly scurried out the door. Haruhi and Tamaki watched him leave feeling slightly confused.

¨What was that about?¨ Haruhi asked as she knelt down at the small coffee table and started opening books and spreading out paper. Tamaki watched her with interest and knelt down beside her. Haruhi gave him a slight glance before turning back to her work.

_15 Minutes Later_

¨What?!¨ Haruhi finally cracked. Tamaki had been sitting staring at her for a whole 15 minutes without saying anything or without blinking. It was beginning to creep her out.

¨Its nothing.¨ He said softly.

This was beginning to annoy her. Tamaki had been acting funny ever since the cultural festival. When she thought about it maybe it had something to do with Éclair? She shook her head at that. No it couldn't. Could it? She closed the books in front of her and turned to face him.

¨Sempai, could you please stop staring at me?¨

Tamaki then beamed down at his 'daughter' and brought her into a massive hug rubbing his cheek against hers ¨I can't help it! Your so adorable when your studying!¨

Haruhi was beginning to find breathing an issue and tried to push Tamaki away but that only made him hold on tighter. She let out a slight groan before wheezing out. ¨Sempai... air... needed...¨ He then immediately stopped hugging her and started apologising for his stupidity.

¨Nearly killing--¨ Hikaru appeared out of no where infront of them. Closely followed by his twin brother, Kaoru who finished the sentence for him.

¨Poor Haruhi.¨

They then both said in usion ¨Shame on you Tono!¨ they then wrapped their arms around Haruhi's waist, Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right. ¨Our poor Haruhi!¨ they then began to rub their cheeks up against her cheeks quite similar to what Tamaki done.

That was the final straw! Tamaki stood up and began to shouting at the twins. ¨YOU VILE CREATURES! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY POOR DAUGHTER BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH TO JAIL FOR HARRASSEMENT!¨ The twins stared up at Tamaki in amusement.

Haruhi let out a small sigh, looks like she wasn't getting to study. She quietly stood up gathered up her things and left the room. Tamaki and the twins watched her leave.

¨Now look what you've done.¨ Hikaru said.

¨You made our toy leave.¨ Kaoru finished slightly upset.

At the mention of Haruhi being their 'toy' Tamaki began to go on his shouting rampage again.

* * *

Tamaki was watching the scenery flyby out the limo's window whilst it drove him to his mansion of a house. As it approached closer to his house Tamaki couldn't think what awaited him. Yuzuru Suou had told his son that his grandmother wished to have a few words with him over dinner this evening and this worried Tamaki. The last time his Grandmother had entered his life it been the Elair incident and Tamaki couldn't help but wonder of this once again another one of her arranged marriages to make up for the fact that Tamaki was in her words a 'vile' child since he was a halfling if you may.

Tamaki got out the limo and thanked the driver as he walked up to the front door of the mansion. This wasn't going to be fun and he knew it. If his Grandmother had her way he would be seated in France at this moment in time with a brand new wife, but thanks to Haruhi reminding Tamaki of what was important, he was now stood in front of the mansion feeling a bit twitchy.

Tamaki drew in a breath and walked up the stairs to the front door. He slowly opened it and stepped in. ¨I'm home!¨ he announced to the only people other than him that live there, which just so happened to be his servants. The servants all bowed at his presences muttering out a few welcome come sir's and hope you had a good day.

Tamaki then noticed his father and grandmother walking to wards him. ¨Welcome back, vile child.¨ his grandmother said. Yup, Tamaki was right. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

_I Am, A Little Bit Insecure, A Little Unconfident_

_Cause You Dont Understand I Do What I Can_

_Sometimes I Dont Make Sense_

_I Am, What You Never Wanna Say, But I've Never Had A Doubt_

_Its Like No Matter What I Do I Cant Convince You For Once Just To Hear Me Out_

_So I, Let Go Watching You Turn Your Back Like You Always Do_

_You Face Away And Pretend Im Not _

_But Ill Be Here BEcause Your All That I've Got_

_I Can't Feel The Way I Did Before_

_Dont Turn Your Back One Me_

_I Wont Be Ignored_

_Time Wont Heal This Damage Anymore_

_Dont Turn Your Back On Me I Wont Be Ignored!_

Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; sorry about lack of updates! like i explained in my Chrno fic... my Nana is currently unwell so im running back and forth between my house and her house also I work so Ive been finding it hard to update.. but things seem to have calmed down lately so ill hopefully be able to update alot more

* * *

_The Night Sky Full Of Cries_

_Hearts Filled With Lies_

_The Contract;_

_Is It Worth The Price?_

_A Soul Pledged To Darkness_

_Now Ive Lost It_

_I Know I Can Kill_

_The Truth Exists Beyond The Gates_

Abingdon Boys School; Howling

_

* * *

_

Tamaki sat across from his grandmother and father at the large dining table. They were at the top end, while he was at the bottom. ¨Tamaki.¨ His grandmother's voice made him look away from the food he had been playing with. ¨You did not obey me.¨ she continued. Tamaki looked at his father for guidance who, as usual, diverted his eyes to something else.

¨Grandmo-¨ He started but stopped when his grandmother held up a hand. He once again looked to his father who's eye still refused to meet his. Tamaki had, had enough. He stood up aburptly and marched over to the elder Suou's. ¨You!¨ He said pointing to his father which caused his father to look at him for once. ¨Why am I here?!¨

Yuzuru Suou looked at his son in amazement. ¨To take over the familys business.¨ he answered.

Tamaki let out a small chuckle that then changed into a fit of laughter. His grandmother and father both looked at him as if he had gone crazy. ¨Then why.¨ He said once he had finished his laughing fit. ¨then why, all this? Why do I live in a separate mansion? Why must I marry some harlot i barely even know? And why must i be outcasted?¨

¨Because your the child of a harlot yourself.¨ His grandmother answered. Tamaki looked down at her and gave her a look of disgust.

¨My mother was not a harlot. My mother was a wonderful caring person who loved me. Why take me away from that to go through these trails to see if I'm worthy enough to be the heir to this so called kingdom?¨

¨Your the only-¨ His grandmother tried to defend but was cut off.

¨Yes I'm the only child your son created. So why treat me like this?!¨ He began to raise his voice getting agitated with the both of them. ¨You say I'm the vile creature! Look at how you treat your own family! Your own blood! And you say I'm the one that's not meant to be here! Well put me on a plane back to France to live with my mother with no ties!¨ His grandmother stood up.

¨You will do as I say¨

¨Why should I?¨ Tamaki challenged her.

¨Because your future lies in my hands! If it was not for me you would amount to nothing!¨ His grandmother then took in a deep breath and realeased it. ¨You will be married.¨

¨To Éclair? I refuse!¨ Tamaki said through clenched teeth.

¨Not to Éclair. You already ruined the hope of that! You shall not meet this girl until a week before your wedding day and you will not run out on this one and cause us even more embarrassment!¨ she then turned to Yuzuru ¨We're leaving. I can't stand your harlot's child any longer.¨ she then left the room only leaving the two men.

¨Father.¨ Tamaki said to him his eyes begging him to talk to his grandmother. Yuzuru merely shook his head.

¨Tamaki, I am sorry.¨ He let out a sorrow filled smile. Yuzuru then stood and left the room only leaving Tamaki in the room by himself.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked at either side of Haruhi to their next class. They had been laughing at someone elses expense when they had noticed Tamaki sitting with his back against a tree in the courtyard. A grin appeared on both of the twins face's at the sight of their Sempai while Haruhi sweat dropped. This wasn't going to end well.

But to Haruhi's surprise the twins kept on walking.¨Haruhi.¨ They both said at the same time. ¨We're going to class. We'll tell the Sensei you had to skip for.¨ a smirk appeared on their faces. ¨Women reasons!¨ and with that said the two scurried away.

Haruhi let out a small sign and turned back to her sempai who was still sitting against the tree. He didn't look happy, he looked almost depressed. Was it possible for Tamaki to be depressed? Of course it was. She had seen it herself.

Haruhi silently walked over to her Sempai and stared down at him. He hadn't even noticed her presence which was not Tamaki like ¨Sempai?¨ He raised his head slightly and smiled up at her. ¨Are you okay?¨ He nodded his head and then looked back down. Haruhi let out a sigh and sat to the left of him. ¨Are you sure?¨ He nodded again.

A few minutes of silence went by until Tamaki finally spoke ¨Haruhi?¨ She looked at him from the corner of her eye. ¨Do you miss it?¨

¨Miss what Sempai?¨

¨The host club. Do you miss is?¨

She thought this through for a while her left index finger finding its way to her chin. She then lowered her hand and smiled at him. ¨Hai!¨ This shocked him. Haruhi missed the host club? ¨But.¨ Ah there it was. ¨I have more time to study now...¨ She said thoughtfully as she looked down. ¨But I do miss the Host club as well... I don't see you guys a lot any more, except the twins of course.¨

¨You miss the company?¨ she nodded her head. ¨SO CUTE!¨ He yelled as his arms found their way round her body and he began to rub his cheek up and down her left cheek. ¨SO CUTE! SO CUTE!¨ he kept repeating the two words over and over.

* * *

Hunny stared at all the cakes in front of him. It was hard to chose which one he wanted the most ¨Uh.. that on-¨ he then shook his head. ¨Not that one.¨ he then turned to his cousin who easily towered over the small boy. ¨Takashi! Which one should I chose?¨ Mori lifted his hand and pointed at a single cake. It was a small cake with a lot of white icing on it and neatly placed on the top was a small strawberry ¨THANK YOU TAKASHI!¨ Hunny exclaimed as he asked the Baker for the cake.

The couple then paid the baker and left the bakery store. Hunny ripped into the box his cake was in and started munching it. ¨YUMMY!¨ He then looked up at his older cousin. ¨I want to go and see Tama-Chan! And Haruh-Chan! And Kyo-Chan! And Hika-Chan! And Kao-Chan!¨ The small boy then began to run in the direction of Ouran High Academy. Mori followed suite.

* * *

_Yes Its True_

_You've Brainwashed Me And Now Im More Confused_

_I Still Somehow Hope I End Up With You_

_Yes Its True_

_I Romaniticized Every Single Thing I Do_

_Especially When It Comes To You_

_I've Suken In The Quicksands Of Love_

_And I Dont Want You To Rescuse Me_

_Screw What My Supposed Friends Think._

Spill Canvas; Himerus And Eros


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Hello! I've updated! I should be updating alot more since my nana's feeling alot better and everyone else has returned to college/work (they actually returned a few weeks ago) Im the only person that seems to finish their work at 12 and have alot of free time on their hands. Which I shall be using to frequently update my fanfictions so anyway heres the third chapter hope you all enjoy it x

* * *

Mori and Hunny approached the gates of Ouran High Academy and looked in to see two familiar faces sitting underneath a tree talking. ¨HARU-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN!¨ Hunny yelled as he sprinted towards the couple. 

¨Hunny-Sempai!¨ They both shouted in shock at seeing the loli-shota sprinting towards them.

¨Hunny-Sempai! Slow down you might --¨ but Haurhi's warning was too late as the loli-shota landed face down in the dirt.

¨Waaahh!¨ He began to cry as he lay face down. Mori then came up behind him and picked him up placing him on his feet. Mori then brought a handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping the mud off of Hunnys face.

¨THANK YOU TAKASHI!¨ Hunny exclaimed as he hugged his cousins legs. Hunny then turned his attention back to Haruhi and Tamaki. ¨I CAME TO VISIT EVERYONE!¨ He then looked at Haruhis outfit. She was wearing a pink summer dress that fell just down at her knees and pink sandals. ¨Haru-Chan looks cute doesn't she Takashi?¨

¨Ah.¨ was the only reply the loli-shota got.

Hunny then walked over and grabbed Tamaki's left hand and Haruhi's right. ¨Lets go to the Third Music Room!¨ He said as Tamaki and Haruhi stood and allowed themselves to be dragged by the loli-shota. ¨But first! We've got to find the others!¨

* * *

Kyoya had been sat in class when he had seen it poking its head round the door and then its right hand waving to him. Kyoya had first thought he was seeing things so he just shook his head and went back to his studies. He then slowly turned his head towards the door again and he seen it again. The bunny was waving at him. This could only mean two things; 1) Kyoya had gone insane and was seeing bunny's or 2) Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai had come to visit. How Kyoya hoped it was the second. 

He slowly raised his hand in the air signalling for the teachers attention.

¨Yes Mr Ootori?¨ The teacher asked as she stared at him.

Kyoya lowered his hand as he said politely. ¨May I please be excused to the bathroom sensei?¨

¨Make it quick.¨ The teacher said before returning back to writing on the blackboard.

Kyoya slowly raised from his chair and casually made his way towards the door. He made sure to close it behind him, before turning his attention to the group. He heard a small mumble of ¨Sorry Kyoya-Sempai.¨ from Haruhi.

¨What is it?¨ Kyoya asked slightly irritated.

¨Kyo-Chan!!!¨ Hunny shouted as he jumped on Kyoya and hugged his head. ¨I missed you.¨ Mori then came over and picked Hunny off of Mori's head and placed him back on the ground. ¨Did you miss me too?¨

* * *

Too say Hikaru was bored was an understatement. He had currently taken up placing it pencil between his nose and upper lip, while pouting his lips, out to see how long he could hold it. He hate always hated maths. Maths was evil. It was the reason why the world should be blown up. In his world maths wouldn't exist. _Shouldn't _exist. He turned his attention to the classroom door and stared longingly. This class seemed never ending and what was worse, Karou actually liked maths! And he was actually doing the work! _Remember to hit him later for it _Hikaru mentally told himself. He turned his attention back to the problem and let out a sigh. This class was extremely boring. 

He then turned his attention back to the door only this time a pink rabbit stood there. He blinked his eyes a couple of times only to see that the rabbit still stood there. ¨Hunny-Sempai!¨ He shouted out loud when he seen the rabbit causing his brother to look him up from his work and follow his gaze. Hikaru was instantly out of his chair and out of the door before the sensei could complain.

¨Hikaru!¨ Karou shouted as he quickly followed his brother out of the classroom leaving the class in silence.

* * *

¨I can't believe we're doing this.¨ Haruhi sighed as she sat down on one of the many sofa's in the Third Music Room. ¨I think this is the first time I've skipped class.¨ She blinked a couple of times before shrugging it off. Tamaki sat down next to her with a big smile on his face. ¨What are you so happy about Sempai?¨ 

¨This.¨ He said gesturing to the other give occupants of the room. ¨Its like old times.¨ He then frowned. ¨Except with 3 of you not being in school uniform and one of us not pretending to be a boy any more.¨ The smile then returned. ¨Its semi like old times!¨

¨If you say so.¨ Both Hikaru and Karou grumbled at the same time.

¨I can't believe I'm missing class for this.¨ Kyoya growled.

¨Aw Kyo-chan! You didn't miss me enough to miss class for me?¨ Hunny had a slight pout on his face. ¨I did bring cake!¨ The smile then returned to Hunny's face only to disappear again. ¨Except. I sort of ate it on the way here. Sorry.¨

¨So Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai. Why have you two come to visit so suddenly?¨ Haruhi wondered. ¨I hope everything's all right.¨ She slightly frowned.

¨Everything's fine Haru-Chan! I just wanted to visit is all! See how everyone was! And also.¨ His eyes got a twinkle to them. ¨To invite you to my beach party!¨

* * *

_She Walked Away And I Could Hardly B__reat__h_

Turn Around And Fell Down To My Knees

I'm Shivering As The Truth Is Settling

I'm Sure Tomorrow Has Nothing To Do With You

I Knew Someday You'd Find Someone Else Like This

But Before, You Go Just Leave Me One More Kiss

  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Yay new chapter had to type this with this weird thing on my wrist.. it was annoying

Would like to thank Paper Hearts Bleed Ink for reviewing

anyway on with the story!

* * *

Tamaki shot daggers at his grandmother who was at the other end of the dining table. Either she wasn't aware of her sons deathly glares, or couldn't care. She had called yet again another 'meeting' with him and she had yet to tell him what the point of this was. ¨Grandmother.¨ He said politely while dabbing his mouth with a napkin. He placed the napkin down on the table and linked his hands together in his lap. ¨Why is it you wanted to have this meeting with me?¨ He gave her a small sweet smile.

¨Your fiancée.¨ Tamaki face her a quizzical look. ¨There's been some complications.¨

¨I guess I'm not marrying her then?¨ There was a bit of hope in his voice and face began to light up. Maybe things would work out.

¨No, you are to marry her. Just sooner than expected.¨ Damn there goes that hope. ¨She shall be arriving in town tomorrow.¨

¨Tomorrow!? So the weddings a week tomorrow!?¨ The elder Suoh held up her hand to stop her grandson's ramblings.

¨The wedding will be held a month tomorrow, when it was originally planned. Just it seems Miss Miki shall be arriving in town tomorrow.¨

¨Oh so I get to know her name now do I?¨

¨Your such an insolent child! I bring you into my home, look after you and this is how you treat me! With snide remarks!¨ She drew in a breath before continuing. ¨You have been nothing but a burden from the day you were born. If I had, had my way you wouldn't be here.¨ She let out the breath she had drew in. ¨I have such a pitiful son and even pitiful grandson, I can't help but wonder why god has given me such disgraces.¨

¨Maybe we're not the disgrace.¨ Tamaki muttered.

¨What was that boy!?¨

* * *

Haruhi sat in central park under the cherry blossom tree doing her homework. It was about the only place she could get peace and quiet, which was weird cause it was a public place. She had looked up to have a break cracking her fingers to 'loosen' them up but it was just a habit she had picked up. That was when she saw him walking through the park like a kicked puppy. ¨Tamaki-Sempai?¨ She shouted at the top of her voice.

He lifted his head from the ground when he heard her call out his name. His eyes scanned the park for her only to them to settle on her sitting under a cherry blossom, the sight was. ¨Beautiful.¨ the words came out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. He blushed a little and thanked the stars she hadn't heard him.

Tamaki made her way over to her sitting to the left of her, crossing his legs underneath his body. ¨Hi Haruhi! What you doing out here?¨ He said with as much cheerfulness he could muster.

¨Homework.¨ She gestured to the books and notepads that scattered the ground. ¨I like to do homework out here its, peaceful.¨ He nodded his head. ¨What were you doing out here?¨

¨I needed a walk.¨ He answered just above a whisper.

¨Grandmother troubles?¨

¨You don't know the half of it.¨ He gave her a small smile, it wasn't much, but it was genuine. ¨Haruhi what do you think of arranged marriages?¨

¨You mean like the Éclair situation?¨ Tamaki nodded. ¨I don't like them.¨ she frowned slightly. ¨There is no point in marrying someone you don't love is there? What's the point in that? You'll be with them the rest of your life.¨

¨There's always divorce.¨

Haruhi shook her head. ¨You still have all the troubles of them after that, like the divorce papers and stuff. I had seen my mum do some nasty cases involving divorce, she of them even turned into stalkers.¨ Tamaki nodded his head slowly. ¨Why do you ask such a question?¨

¨Can you keep a secret Haruhi?¨ She nodded her head. ¨My grandmother, wants me to marry someone a month tomorrow. Her names Miki, I don't know what kind of person she is, what she looks like, her surname, her phone number, her shoe size. I know nothing of her except that she's arriving in Japan tomorrow and I must marry her in a months time.¨

Haruhi had felt her whole world had stopped at this information. She wasn't losing him, again. No that wasn't correct. _They _weren't losing him again. Haruhi slided closer to Tamaki and leaned her head on his shoulder. ¨I'm sorry Tamaki-Sempai. We'll think of something.¨

¨I don't want you to think of something.¨ He put his arm around her shoulder, loving how close he was to her. ¨I don't want them to know.¨ He turned his head and inhaled the scent of her hair, strawberries, he hair smelt of strawberries. ¨It's not like I won't see you guys any more.¨ his right hand reached out and raised her chin so she was making eye contact with him. ¨Nothing could keep me from here, nothing.¨ He then lowered his head and brushed his lips gently over hers. ¨No one will keep me from you.¨

* * *

_Come On Take A Step Towards Me_

_So You Can Figure Me Out_

_Ive Been Hoping And Praying For A Single Way,_

_To Show You What Im All About_

_And I Know, I Know,_

_This Is The Only Way Of Pleasing The Crowds _

_But When This Is Over And Done With_

_And We Walk Away There Should Be No Doubts_

_So Lets Get A Little Closer Now_


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi was stunned as she pulled back from Tamaki. She blinked a couple of times as she stared into his purple like orbs, they were amazing. She let out a hesitant laugh but did not dare speak a single word in fear of what could happen if she did.

¨Haruhi?¨ He broke the awkward silence that fell between them. ¨I'm sorry I shouldn't have.¨ He stood up and went to dash away but a small hand wrapped out his wrist stopped him.

¨Don't go.¨ She pulled him back down to her and their lips met in a demanding kissing.

* * *

The next day Tamaki stood at the airport dressed in a white suit. The plan was for him to pick up his new 'fiancée' from the airport and escort her back to his house, although that plan would fail at some point between the going to his house and escorting. Tamaki had a different plan, his plan was to take his new 'fiancée' to visit his newly reacquired girlfriend, and his ex fellow host club members.

Once Tamaki's eyes lay on her he knew she was the one, she had to be. She had long blonde hair that fell to her ankles, a small petite figure and a face of an angel. ¨Are you Miki-san?¨ He asked as the woman approached him. She nodded shyly. ¨Good to know.¨

* * *

Haruhi was nervously sat across from her boyfriend; as of yesterday, and his new wife to be. It wasn't the best situation ever and it made her a little uneasy to know that in next month the man she wanted as her own could be marrying this girl he barely knew. Normally she wouldn't have been so selfish but she knew Tamaki didn't want to be wedded to this person, especially on such short notice.

¨So everyone.¨ Tamaki spoke up bringing all eye contact to him. ¨This is Miki-san, my wife to be.¨ Hunny dropped the cake he had been carrying half way to his mouth; Mori let out a simple 'Ah'; Kyoya started writing down frantically in his notebook and the twins were staring daggers at him.

Haruhi, did not stir on bit, she did not take her eyes off of the women, not even to blink.

¨Miki-San.¨ Haruhi tested the name out. ¨Nice to meet you.¨ She gave the other woman a smile. ¨I hope you enjoy your stay here, in Japan.¨

¨Thank you Haruhi-San.¨ The woman smiled politely at her.

¨How did this happen?¨ The twins asked at the same time, Hikaru pointing a figure at Tamaki and Kaoru pointing on at Miki.

¨Family arrangements.¨ Miki filled them in.

¨AH.¨ They said together again.

¨Yes, ah.¨ replied Haruhi. ¨Tamaki?¨ She stood up. ¨Can I talk to you?¨ Tamaki also stood up as did Miki. ¨Alone.¨ And that was all it took for Miki to sit back down again under the acussing glares of the rest of the host club as Haruhi and Tamaki left the room.

¨Do you like cake?¨ Hunny asked the woman thrusting a plate of cake into her lap. ¨I like cake.¨

* * *

¨I can't stand this!¨ Haruhi shouted in frustration once they were out of hearing distance. ¨How can she sit there with that smile on her face!?¨

Haruhi, please calm down.¨ Tamaki brought her into a hug. ¨Its not her fault.¨

¨I know, but I want to blame her.¨ Tamaki smiled a little at that. ¨Tell me why you can't just say no again?¨

¨Because if I say no, not only do I end up in the streets but my mother does as well.¨

¨Right, yeah, that's why.¨ Haruhi voice was full of sadness. ¨What I would give to be in her shoes right this minute.¨

¨Really?¨ He beamed down at the girl held in his hands.

¨Really.¨

* * *

¨Excuse me?¨ Miki said as she was asked such odd questions about such odd things.

¨Do You?¨ Hikaru repeated.

¨Like to play dress up?¨ Karuo finished for his twin.

¨Not really why?¨ Miki replied.

¨She's no fun.¨ The Twins said together. ¨She doesn't play dress up.¨

¨Or eat cake.¨ Hunny said with a frown. ¨And she doesn't want to play with USA-chan like what Haruhi does.¨

¨Now, now¨ Tamaki entered the room. ¨Don't be unfair to Miki, I'm sure she does a lot of fun things.¨

¨Like what?¨ The twins muttered. Sitting down on either side of Haruhi once she had returned to her seat, Hikaru to the left; Karuo to the right. ¨She's boring.¨

¨I am not!¨ Miki defended herself ¨I like things,¨ They gave her quizzical stares ¨Fun things! Like, i read!¨

¨T hats boring!¨ The twins practically shouted.

¨It is not! Books are very entertaining things!¨

¨If your old!¨

¨Tamaki, can we go?¨ Miki looked at him this big puppy like eyes which nearly made Haruhi sick.

¨Of course princess.¨ He said extending his hand to hers. She gladly gave her his hands and he planted a soft delicate kiss on it. Just as they were about to leave Haruhi spoke up.

¨Wait!¨ They halted. ¨I'll come too.¨ Haruhi then got up to leave eyeing them suspiciously.

¨We'll come too!¨ The twins said linking to either side of Haruhi.

¨Us too!¨ Hunny exclaimed grabbing Moris handing and dragging him out the door with the others.

¨It would seem.¨ Kyoya said to himself. ¨I've been forgotten.¨

* * *

The back of the limo was hectic and these people were clearly insane. Hunny was on a sugar rush so was jumping about hugging everyone thrusting USA-chan in everyone's face and getting cake everywhere. Whenever the twins would touch Haruhi, Tamaki would start screaming something about how such vile creatures were not allowed to touch his daughter causing the twins to start laughing hysterically which then ended in cake throwing, Mori tried to calm Hunny down to no avail which ended up in him getting cake spattered in his face, so now he sat not doing or saying anything. And amongst it all sat Miki wondering why her parents had asked her to come to such a god forsaken place.

¨Can everyone please calm?¨ She asked quietly but the chaos still erupted as she nearly got some cake to the face. ¨CALM!¨ she shouted catching everyone's attention. ¨Tamaki, please put the cake down. Hikaru and Karuo, kindly remove her hands from Haruhi and Hunny.¨ Hunny was currently hanging his head out the window will screaming 'WHEEEEEE' ¨Please don't kill yourself.¨ she muttered. Now everyone's eyes were on her, all glaring.

¨What right do you have?¨ Hikaru asked. ¨To tell us what to do! You only arrived here yesterday! Shove off back to your prissy land so Haruhi and Tamaki can get married!¨ his words shocked everyone, more so himself than anyone else.

¨Nani?¨ Haruhi blinked a few times. ¨Hikaru that was --¨

¨Uncalled for.¨ Tamaki finished. ¨Although, it is true. Miki's being her is an inconvenience.¨

¨You don't say.¨ Hikaru muttered sarcastically to himself.

¨Haruhi and Tamaki are going to get married?¨ Hunny asked excitedly. He had come back in from the window, unharmed. ¨Can I come to the wedding!?¨ Hunny began to jump up and down. ¨Will I get to try out different cakes!?¨

¨Nani?¨ Haruhi repeated. ¨Married? Me? Tamaki? I think someone's got is all wrong.¨ Tamaki frowned a bit at that. ¨Not that I wouldn't mind.¨ She tried to save herself. ¨I'm still in high school. I need to study. Go to college. Become a lawyer. And then maybe get married.¨

¨Not right now dofus!¨ Hikaru exclaimed. ¨Not that its ever going to happen with her around!¨ He sneered at Miki.

¨You don't want to get married?¨ Tamaki was hurt at this. ¨What about what you said earlier?¨

¨What she said earlier?¨ Miki, Hikaru, Hunny and Karuo all spoke at the same time. Miki just received a glare from the other three.

¨Haruhi...¨ Tamaki leaned forward, he was on one knee on the limos floor, her hands clasped in his. ¨Either way I need to get married to someone, although you may not be my grandmother's first choice, we may still be able to work it.¨

¨Tamaki...¨ Haruhi started. ¨I can't I'm not old enough.¨

¨Does that really matter that much too you!?¨ He practically yelled at her. ¨Do you love me?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Do you want to be with me?¨

¨God, yes.¨

¨Will you marry me?¨ Haruhi paused and Tamaki's eyes began to search hers for something.

¨My father won't approve.¨

¨My grandmother won't approve.¨

¨I'm a commoner.¨

¨I need a reality check.¨ Haruhi smiled at that one.

¨I still want to become a lawyer.¨

¨I'll support you every step of the way.¨

¨My father will beat you.¨

¨I don't care as long as your there to nurse my wounds.¨ Her smile broadened. ¨Haruhi, just say yes already.¨ Haruhi nodded. ¨Yes?¨ She nodded again. ¨As in yes yes?¨ She nodded yet again.

¨FOR GOD SAKE!¨ Hikaru yelled startling everyone who had been watching the scene. ¨Just accept her yes and kiss her already!¨

And that was exactly what Tamaki done.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Sorry about lack of updates but I would like to point everyone towards this;

http://uk XXXXX.youtubeXXXX/watch?vHfM310W6UA please take out the the X'S thank you. a link to vote for the best anime girl. Please vote. to vote simply make a youtube account and post acomment on the video about who your voting for thank you.

* * *

¨Can we back up to 10 minutes ago?¨ Miki asked as she eyed everyone in the limo. ¨I'M meant to be marrying Tamaki not some.. some.. Commoner!¨ She spat out commoner as if someone had just made her taste something revolting. 

¨Tough luck eh?¨ Hikaru and Kaoru said to Miki at the same time. ¨Haruhi and Tamaki belong together. Get over it.¨

¨Get over it!?¨ Miki began to shout. ¨If I don't marry Tamaki my father will not be happy! This arrangement was so that Tamaki's father can keep Ouran High Academy! My father is planning on buying the whole lot from your Grandmother.¨ She began to smirk a little.

¨Nani?¨ Tamaki spoke up. ¨Ouran Academy is going to be sold? Why?¨

¨Because,¨ Miki began to explain ¨Your grandmother doesn't want it in your hands once your father retires, so she's decided to sell it.¨

¨Good.¨ Tamakis reply shocked everyone. ¨I don't want Ouran anyway the only reason I'm even in Japan is so that my mother will have a roof over her head!¨

¨Tamaki...¨ Hikaru said. ¨Ouran may not be important to you but its important to us isn't it?¨ He asked the rest of the group who nodded. ¨If Miki's father was to buy it what would happen to it?¨

¨My father plans to turn it into a Museum.¨

¨A Museum!?¨ Everyone shouted at the same time.

¨Tamaki.¨ Haruhi spoke up for the first time. She sat fidgeting with her hands in her lap. ¨Marry Miki.¨

¨No!¨ Was Tamaki's reply.

¨Marry Miki.¨ Her tone got more demanding. ¨I need Ouran to become a lawyer, if Ouran was to shut down I wouldn't get into the college's I wanted too and I wouldn't get the education I need. I need Ouran.¨ Everyone stared at her shocked, except Miki who just sat smirking.

¨I can pay for you to go to those colleges Haruhi!¨ Tamaki tried to reason.

¨No you wouldn't because all your fortune will go to someone other than you. Marry Miki, Tamaki, please.¨

Tamaki let out a small defeated sigh.

* * *

Yuzuru sat at his desk in his office as he read over some papers when he was intreuppted by his son storming through the doors and slamming his fist down onto his fathers desk. 

¨Why didn't you tell me?¨ His son asked through gritted teeth. ¨Why didn't you tell me that this arrangement so to keep Ouran!¨ Tamaki threw some of the papers across the room before staring at his father again. ¨I can't marry her!¨ He shouted.

¨Tamaki, calm down. Miki is a really nice girl once you get to know her...¨ Yuzuru said to his angered son. ¨Maybe if you give her---

¨NO! NOT MIKI! I CAN'T MARRY HARUHI!¨ Tamaki interrupted his father.

¨Haruhi? The special exchange student...¨

¨Yes Haruhi Fujioka the special exchange student!¨

¨But.. but... she's a commoner is she not?¨

¨I don't care if she was the colour blue! She's Haruhi! She's wonderful and caring and amazing.¨ Tamaki slumped into one of the seats infront of his fathers desk. ¨And much more than I deserve.¨ He ran a shaky hand through his blonde curls. ¨She's so smart and always thinks of the right thing to say and always keep's her cool about everything.¨

¨Tamaki, why don't you just not marry Miki then? I'm sure Haruhi Fujioka means a lot more to you then Ouran does.¨

¨She needs Ouran, to become a lawyer, she needs it and who am I to take that from her? Ask her. Ask Grandmother to call it off and to keep Ouran open at least until Haruhi Graduates.¨

¨I can't¨

Why not!?¨

¨Because your Grandmother is ill that's why she's selling Ouran.¨

¨Can't we stall?¨

¨We can't, the deals been made Tamaki, I'm afrad... you'll have to live with it.¨

¨I refuse.¨

¨Well Haruhi doesn't get to become a lawyer then does she?¨

* * *

Haruhi sat in class with Hikaru and Kaoru at either side of her. She hadn't been paying much attention to what the teacher had been talking about her mind was pre-occupied with Tamaki and his situation, no their situation. Was she willing enough to throw away her dreams of being lawyer for a boy who would likely not stick around for ever? Or more importantly was she willing to throw away her dreams of being with Tamaki? 


End file.
